Conventionally, an automatic speed change control system for a vehicle is known wherein a transmission is operated by use of an actuator, and in which clutch engaging and disengaging operations are automatically conducted according to a brake operation and the like after a system starting operation. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-170224.
In the above-mentioned background art, the shift condition (a neutral condition or an in-gear condition) of the transmission at the system ending time is maintained until the system starting time, and the shift condition is grasped in this case by relying on the shifting operation made by the user. Therefore, there is a request for alleviating the burden in such an operation.